The Cullens: Beginnings
by OhHaleYes
Summary: My own portrayal of how all the Cullens/Hales met and were transformed. Please read and review!
1. Esme

**Carlisle and Esme's story. Wrote in Carlisle's POV**

It had been a slow day at the practice. But that was nothing different. There were rarely injuries in the small town I was currently living in. It was nearing six o'clock, almost time for me to go home. I hated the loneliness I had to endure. I missed the long talks I had had with Aro, but going back to Italy was not an option. The Volturi embarked on a life style I was disgusted by.

I was leant back in my leather armchair, hands behind my head. The fire was slowly dying out, each flicking crimson flame disappearing into the glittering coals. I could stay this way for hours, just watching the fire dance in all its scorching beauty. I glanced up at the clock on the wall in front of me. For a human it would have been hard to read it in the dim light, but my sharp vampire eyes read the time perfectly. It was nearly ten minutes to six. I highly doubted I'd get any patients tonight, and so I stood up and began removing my coat from the back of my arm chair. Suddenly the door flew open. the sudden gust of air caused the fire to gasp and die out.

"Rose?" I called. Rose was the fairly pretty receptionist. She was often flustered around me, feeling the need to gabble about nothing in particular and offer me beverages I had no need for. But I didn't dislike her for it; she was kind and intelligent.

She stepped out of the shadows now, her green eyes sparkling slightly in the light from the oil lamp, "Sorry to startle you-" She started, but then she saw my stance and paused, "Were you about to go, Dr Cullen?" She asked.

"Please, call me Carlisle" I reminded her with a smile, "Is there a patient?" I asked.

"Yes, a young girl… She's broken her leg" Rose explained, fumbling with her hands.

"Bring her in," I said, draping my coat over the chair again. I lit two more oil lamps, making the room much brighter.

"Just sit yourself right here…" Rose's voice was soft as she instructed the stranger. There was a quiet yelp of pain, and I turned.

The girl _was_ young, though maybe just venturing into adolescence. Her hair was the colour of caramel, billowing in gentle waves around her heart shaped face. She had her hands wrapped around her left leg, and a pained expression on her lovely face.

"Sorry to trouble you at such a time, Doctor" She said, sucking in her teeth a little after she spoke.

"Its what I'm here for" I reassured her.

"I'll leave you to it…" Rose said. I had almost forgotten she was there. She turned into the corridor and closed the shining oak door behind her.

"How did this happen?" I asked, gesturing to the girl's leg.

"I fell from a tree" At this she blushed, "I just love nature you see. And there was this bird…"

I chuckled, "Nothing wrong with being curious. Lets just hope you're more careful next time…" I walked towards the bed on which she lay.

"My name is Esme" She informed me with a shy smile.

"Please to meet you, Esme. Now if you could just…" I gently pushed away her hands. As I did so, she jumped back.

"Your hands! Their so cold!" She cried. I quickly shrank backwards a little.

"Ah yes, sorry about that. They often are…" I said.

Then she relaxed her position again, and gestured for me to continue. She seemed to watch me in deep interest as I pressed my icy fingers along her leg.

"Don't you have anybody to warm them for you?" She asked, her voice soft. A smile formed on her lips, a sweet smile, though there was a small hint of teasing behind the façade.

"Unfortunately not" I replied. Then I turned to the cupboard beside me. I rifled through a vast and deep drawer until I found the antiseptic I was looking for. I shook some onto a cloth.

"Whats that for?" Esme asked, leaning forwards to look at what I was doing. She winced a little as she moved.

"You've grazed your leg quite badly. I'll have to clean it before we try to repair the bone" I explained.

"Will it hurt?" Esme queried wearily.

"A little, yes" I nodded.

I cringed a little I dabbed the cloth on her multifarious cuts; Esme flinched and winced a lot. For some reason I hated to see her in the flitting pain I was putting her in. I tried to finish my task as quickly as possible.

"And now for the really painful bit" I sighed when I was done.

"I'll just think of the bird" Esme told me, and we both grinned.

**AN: After Carlisle and Esme's first meeting, Carlisle moved away and didn't see Esme again for a long time. During this time, he found Edward and turned him into a vampire. But this is Carlisle and Esme's story, so we'll leave that bit out. I'll probably write Carlisle and Edward's story in a different chapter. So this next bit will take us straight to there second meeting.**

Not a day went by that I didn't think of Esme. Her adorable face swam through my thoughts. If ever I saw a bird, her name would echo through my mind. But I had to try to accept that I'd never see her again. After all, I had moved to Wisconsin now, away from Ohio. I continued my work as a doctor, eventually getting work at a hospital. I always offered to do the night shift. After all, when did I ever need to go home and rest?

It was the middle of Winter, the temperature a minus something degrees. The perfect excuse for my always arctic skin. I was sat in the main office, a few fellow doctors and nurses surrounding me. We were playing a peaceful game of cards when a sullen faced nurse walked in.

"A young woman was just brought into the morgue" She explained.

One of the elder nurses poured her a large glass of brandy, and then nothing else was said. Soon the card game grew slower as the sky outside grew progessingly darker. It was a cloudless night. The deep black sky was spangled with twinkling stars, like diamonds amongst velvet. The moon was particularly big that night, glowing brightly through the large office window. Soon my work mates left, and I prepared myself for a lonely two hours before I myself would go home.

I had to pass the morgue to get to the main entrance, and as I did, I stopped in my tracks. The air was heavy with a glorious scent. A familiar scent. I unlocked the morgue door, a curious frown on my face. The smell was at its strongest here. And it was coming from the far east wall. The sound of a thudding heart grew louder as I got nearer.

"No…" I whispered in disbeliefe.

Slowly I slid open one of the drawers, and pulled back the crisp white sheet. I gasped. Time may have changed her slightly, but I was undoubtly looking at the face of my dear Esme. Her eyelids twitched and then flicked open.

"Save… me…" She whispered through cracked lips.

"I will… Don't worry" I whispered back.

And before I could stop myself, before I could even think carefully about what I was doing, I had taken her from the cold metal slab and scooped her in my arms. She whimpered, and I cautitiously kissed her forehead, then I was running.

The pale green walls flashed past me in a blur, the floor beneath my feet didn't seem to be there. I was sure I had never ran so fast. Was I running because I knew I didn't have time to waste? Because I was afraid I would be caught? Esme was crying now, glistening tears sliding down her bruised and muddy face. I wondered what mischief she had gotten herself into this time.

"Edward!" I shouted as I flew into the hallway of the small home I shared with my companion. There was no reply, and so I took it to mean he was hunting.

Even though we didn't need them, both of our rooms contained beds. "Keeping up appearances" Edward had told me. I took Esme to my room. My luxurious double bed had never been slept in, the deep blue velvet cover was as fresh as the day I had purchased it. Gently I placed Esme onto it. She opened her eyes again, squinting.

"Its you!" She gasped.

"Sssh" I stroked her luscious hair, kneeling down on the floor beside her, "What happened?" I asked.

Esme began to cry again, fresh tears splattering her cheeks. I began to sooth her again, but she pushed my hands away, instead just taking one of them and holding onto it as if it were all she had left in the world. She repeatedly opened her mouth, but she choked on her words. Finally, she took in a deep breath.

"I threw myself off a cliff" She whispered, closing her eyes, "I was so desperately unhappy, you have no idea"

I was struggling to compose myself, "Why?" I asked.

"I was married, though I didn't _want_ to be. I wanted to be a teacher, but my father was so insistent that I married Charles. He was from a good family, a rich family. I was sure he'd be everything I needed. But… it didn't go the way I wanted it to" She paused, making the choking sound again.

"Would you like some water?" I asked.

"Mmm" Esme replied.

All in the same second, I left to pour her some from the kitchen and then came back. She looked so frail when I looked at her from the doorway. The cliff dive had almost completely broken her. I helped her sit up and pressed the glass to her lips. A few sips later, and she was ready to carry on.

"Charles had such a vicious temper. The slightest thing and he would lash out at me. But I couldn't tell anybody. It was something to be ashamed of, surely? Something that would cause embarrassment for our families?" Esme sighed, "He caused me so much pain, in so many ways"

It took a lot to get me angry, but now I was livid. My hand shook in Esme's, but I knew I had to keep control. I couldn't startle her in the slightest. And so, unable to speak, I simply nodded.

"Then he left to fight in the war" A faint smile tugged at her lips, "And I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. It seemed like I could finally live my life. But of course, he was soon back. I don't know why, but he was suddenly worse than before. If I had ever feared for my life at the beginning, I certainly feared for it now. Then I became pregnant. But how could I bring a baby into that house? With that… monster? So I went to live with my second cousin. But I could never really escape Charles. He was there on the cuts and bruises on my skin, in my nightmares, behind me in the mirror whenever I looked…" Esme tried to sit up again.

"Here" I helped her again, patiently waiting for the rest of her story.

"Nobodies ever shown me kindness. Nobody but you" Esme smiled fully this time, but then her face darkened, "I had the baby. A beautiful baby boy. But he was taken ill just days after his birth, and he… died" Her eyes were brimming, ready to spill again.

"Its alright, Esme. You don't need to go on. I understand now" I took the hand I was holding and kissed it.

"Will I die, Carlisle?" Esme asked, her voice gripped with fear. Suddenly her grip was tight.

"No, I won't let you" I stood up, "Sleep now, Esme. And I'll be here in the morning. I'll never leave your side" I crossed the room to sit in the wicker rocking chair.

"Thank you" Esme closed her eyes, and then all was quiet.

True to my word, I never left. I watched Esme sleep all night, and then for most of the morning. But as the fiery orange dawn broke through the window, streaming the room in glorious sunlight, Esme's breathing detiorated. She was rasping, wheezing for breath. I rushed to her side, taking her hand again.

"Don't let me die Carlisle!" Esme begged between deep gulps of air.

I knew it had to do it. I didn't want to. I would of given anything to make her better without resorting to what I was about to do. But there was nothing that save her now. Nothing but my venom…

"Forgive me" I said, and then I lunged for her neck.

I buried my head in her sweet smelling hair, my lips dancing over her soft, milky skin. My teeth softly grazed her neck, then I sunk them in. Esme screamed, ear splitting and excruciating. She tried to fight me off, but I carried on. When I was sure I had filled her with enough venom, I fell back onto the floor. I covered my face with my trembling hands, my ears filled with the sound of her shrieks. I rocked backwards and forwards, telling her repeatedly that I was sorry, that I loved her. I was thankful that Edward was not home.

As her cries grew to soft whimpers, and she stopped thrashing her arms and legs, I leant back against the wall. For three days I watched her change. My Esme. My soul mate.

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	2. Edward: Part One

**This chapter doesn't feature Edward's transformation, just the background and discussion that lead to it. Wrote in Edward's POV**

I couldn't remember how long I'd been in the hospital. I didn't even know what day it was, or the month even. Not that I cared a great deal; I expected to die soon. My father had already been taken by the Spanish influenza from which I now suffered, and my mother was predicted not too last much longer. The doctors and nurses tried to reassure us, of course, but I grew to ignore their comforting words. My body shuddered, and I felt a powerful surge force its way up my throat. In the next instant, I coughed out a fountain of blood. To my surprise, a bowl was right there to catch it. A ghostly pale hand was holding onto it, and the other one was on my forehead. The cool skin was familiar to me.

"Edward" Dr. Cullen said.

That's all he ever seemed to say to me; my name. But then again, what else could he say? I was thankful that he hardly ever offered me the false hope his colleagues gave me. Dr. Cullen had become particularly friendly with my mother and I. He would often come and talk to us whenever he had the time too, sometimes reading to us from the newspaper or providing us with random small talk. He had known my father for a while before the influenza hit us, and I took this to be the reason that he gave us such special treatment.

"I'm fine" I rasped, shifting away from his touch.

"Here" Dr. Cullen slid the glass under my trembling lips, and I sipped the water lightly.

"Is my mother alright?" I asked.

"Same as always" Dr. Cullen sighed. I nodded.

"I'll be an orphan soon, I suppose" I whispered. I was more afraid of being alone than I was dying. If I died, then being alone wouldn't be so bad because I wouldn't notice, it was inevitable that way.

"Have faith Edward. We're doing everything we can" Dr. Cullen promised me.

I turned my head to face my mother, who was lying in the bed beside me. We weren't that far apart; there were so many patients now that the hospital was cramming us together like sardines. She was sleeping, as she often was, her wheezing breaths hissing through the air. Though her auburn hair was as luscious and tidy as it had always been. Her hair was my mother's greatest pride, and she saw to it that her appearance didn't slip that way.

"Try to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens to your mother" Dr. Cullen started to make his way down the ward to a nurse who had called his name.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my aching body as I drifted away into a restless slumber.

I woke to the sound of my mother's voice, though she wasn't speaking to me. The ward was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the various lamps scattered around the room. All was quiet except for the soft breaths and snores from those around me. Eavesdropping had always been a bad habit of mine, and I couldn't resist it, not even now.

"Please, Carlisle, hear me out. I need your help" She was saying, her voice so frail it pained me to listen.

"What is it you need, Elizabeth?" Dr. Cullen responded. His voice was a quiet hush to my ears. An oddly attractive voice that no man I'd ever met before possessed.

"We all know that I'm not going to stay alive much longer. And Edward…" My mother paused here, and as I squinted through the darkness I could see a sparkling tear glisten on her sunken cheek.

"I'll continue to care for him, of course. See to it personally that he has everything he needs" Dr. Cullen reassured her. She shook her head.

"You're far more capable than that. I've had my suspicions about you for a while now, Doctor. You aren't human, I'm sure" There was an odd little laugh at the end of her sentence.

"What am I then?" Dr. Cullen still sounded calm, as he always did.

"I don't know… You're hard to work out. But I _do_ know that you'll be able to save Edward properly if ever things took a turn for the absolute worse" My mother replied.

"You're wrong, Elizabeth…" Dr. Cullen trailed off, lost for excuses at my mother's accusation.

"Oh, come off it, Carlisle! I am not as naïve as everybody else around you seems to be" My mother snapped.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Fine, you're right. I'm not… human. Do you wish to know what I am?" He asked. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I fought the urge to sit up straight.

"No, its far too fun to come up with my own assumptions" I could heard the faint smile in my mother's voice, "My only wish is that you use whatever powers you posses to save my son"

Another sigh, "That's hardly fair, Elizabeth…"

"Carlisle, please. He's such a great boy, he could go far if he had the chance" The desperate in my mother's voice was strong, "Please," She added.

"It would of course have to be a very last resort…" Dr. Cullen sounded hesitant, regretful even.

"Thank you" My mother whispered. She closed her eyes and in minutes she was asleep.

Dr. Cullen turned to me, and I quickly closed my eyes. There was a light chuckle, and I knew he hadn't been fooled. His coat brushed across my face as he squeezed out of the small gap between the beds, and his footsteps echoed as he walked away. I was trembling with excitement. He wasn't human, he had confessed that himself. So what _was_ he? Whatever it was, I would soon find out, and perhaps even become one myself…

**The second part of Edward's story comes in a later chapter. I found it quite hard to write, and so I'm taking a break until I get some ideas. As always, please read and review :]**


	3. Carlisle

**Perhaps this should have been the first chapter, but I didn't think to write about Carlisle's transformation until after I had posted the first two chapters. So please excuse the story not being wrote in exact chronological order ;] I am also fully aware that I have changed the story of Carlisle's transformation slightly, but just bear with me and my imagination, and enjoy it :] Wrote in Carlisle's POV**

It was a bitterly cold February evening. The bitter wind whistled down my ears and twirled my cape around me. I pulled the front of it tight together, forcing myself to walk against the strong gale. The street was empty, and the only sound was that of my footsteps as I hurried to get home, and the whispers of the trees around me. As I passed one house, an uproar of heartfelt cheer startled me, and the sound of laughter and music disappeared behind it. The first drop of snow landed on my shoulder, melting quickly into a small pool of icy water. Soon the snow was falling all around me, landing in my golden hair and making the ground slippery to walk on. Ah well, only two more streets to go now…

_Hiss_

At first, I thought it had imagined it, but there it was again: _Hiss!_ I span around, scrutinizing everything around me.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice shaken with fright.

These were dangerous times to be walking alone in the frozen dark. My father had warned me about the witches, werewolves and vampires that he believed to walk amongst us. Of course, I shunned him, but after careful research and experiences on the job I now replaced my father in, I was starting to believe every word. Something brushed past my shoulder, but nothing was there when I turned. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as something hit me. I fell to the ground with a groan. My head was whirling and I felt slightly nauseous. Any second now, I was sure to fall unconscious…

Another sharp pain ripped through my shoulder. But this time, I cried out. It felt as though my skin was being torn apart by razor sharp blades, which were slowly digging into me. My stomach turned as I heard the sucking sounds, and my eyes rolled back with the effort of trying to stay conscious. But finally I succumbed to the attacker, and my eyes drooped shut as I ventured into blackness.

I was still alive. In amazement, I sat up to see that I was still in the middle of the empty street. It was darker than before now, and the snow had stopped, leaving a thick blanket of its whiteness beneath me. My clothes were damp, and I shook my cape as I stood. To my further amazement, I felt no pain whatsoever. I cautiously reached round to feel my shoulder. My fingers stroked the frayed and torn material of my clothes, though I could feel only a well-healed scar where I had been – as I could only describe it now – bitten.

My throat also burned with a raucous fire. It felt as though flames licked the tender skin on the inside of my throat, and I had a sudden desire to snarl. I allowed my teeth to slide over my lips. I looked down at my hands, to see that they were so pale I wondered if they were coated in ice. I pinched myself – hard – to see if I was dreaming or not. My nails failed to dig into my flesh, leaving not even a hint of a mark. Though I did feel my fingertips as they brushed my suddenly granite hard skin.

A sudden burst of mad laughter caused me to turn wildly, and I crouched instinctively into a hunting position. A young woman was stood in the doorway of a nearby house, waving goodbye to a man that was walking down the road. She held a candle in her hand, and it lit up her face with a soft glow. It was then that I realised how clear my vision suddenly was. Had my eyes been shrouded by a hidden veil? I could see each feature of this female perfectly, as though I were stood right up close to her. I could see the exact colour of her sapphire blue eyes, every freckle on her cream coloured face, and every individual curl in her deep black hair. I could also see the hot wax as it dripped down the candlestick, and the very pieces of cotton that made her thin white gown. I was suddenly aware of other things too.

The furnace in my throat blazed even hotter as I stared at the woman. I breathed in her scent. It was tasted so good on my tongue, the sweetness enveloping my lips. I wanted to run and lunge at her, to taste the scent directly from her skin. But I couldn't allow myself to hurt her that way. Also, the sound of her heart thumping was like thunder in my ears. It added to temptation. It sounded almost as though it was talking to me, inviting me…

I began to run, not clear on where I was headed. The speed at which I moved was phenomenal, but everything I passed was as crystal clear to me as it had been when I was standing still. The scents were overwhelming too. I felt as though I was a whole new person, born again but with much strong senses. Eventually I found myself in the woods. I could hear nothing but the rustle of the emerald leaves in the trees and the scuttling of the creatures. The only smell here was that of pine, fresh and crisp.

I sank down onto the moist soil, and buried my face in my hands. This all had to be some horrific dream. I could make no sense of what I was. If only I could see myself… The sound of a bubbling stream was suddenly apparent to me, and I rose again to follow it. I walked slowly this time, taking in everything around me in all of its enormous splendour. The stream wound in a trail through the woods, and at its head was a small waterfall and a pool of gleaming water. I could see my reflection wavering slightly in the water. I had not been prepared for it.

My golden hair fell in soft waves around my God like face. I had always been handsome, I'd been told many times throughout my life, but it had been nothing compared to the beauty I was seeing now. My face was so much more detailed, so highly sculpted. My eyes were now a flaming red, which scared me a little. Had I become some sort of demon? And that was when it clicked. The glorious beauty, the sharp senses, the impossible speed, the burning in my throat and the need to feed from the young woman…

I was a vampire. If I had felt fear before, I was now paralysed by it. My father was full of information on vampires, it had been the main targets of the many hunts he had embarked on with the other pastors, before it had become my turn to roam the night with them, in search of myths. They were horribly demonic creatures, possessed by evil. And now I myself was a slave to Satan. I was destined for a life of immortality, to live until the end of the world and shower it with terror. I was a monster.

I looked up to see the tree beside me was as tall as church tower. Desperate, I gripped hold of the trunk and started to climb it. My strength was powerful too, though that no longer surprised me. I settled in the very highest branch, sure that any minute now it would snap. Then, taking a deep breath, I threw myself to the ground. There was a crash like boulders slamming together, and a shower of soil and leaves. But still, I was alive. I crawled out from the huge hole I had caused, and raced towards the stream.

Splashing around in the cool waters, I dug around the pebbles until I found a piece of flat rock. I ran the jagged edge over every exposed bit of my skin I could find. Not a scratch or a drop of blood spilt. I launched the rock through the air and let out an angry roar. Then, truly sure I was going mad now; I ducked my head deep into the water. I counted ten minutes until I finally dragged myself up again. My lungs felt no need to burst. Another roar. What now?

The sound of hooves thumping along the forest floor startled me. The delicious smell of the oncoming deer filled me with a great pleasure. I let out a snarl, my teeth slipping yet again over my lips. And then I pounced.

**It seemed appropriate to end this chapter there :] It was also mostly discription, so I didn't want to bore you, though I hope that you enjoyed it, even though if I **_**did**_** twist the story a little. Review! ;]**


	4. Rosalie

**Rosalie's story. In her POV. Obviously I had to copy a lot of dialogue from **_**Eclispe**_**, though I don't claim to own the book. That privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer :]**

"Bye, Rose" Vera smiled at me, and reached down to scoop up Henry, who had followed us to the door.

"Bye, bye, Henry" I cooed, stroking of his black curls.

Vera's husband was now stood beside her. He wound an arm around her slim waist and kissed her on the cheek. I felt a small twang of jealously as I watched them all stood together in the doorway, bathed in the silvery moonlight. I smiled before turning and heading down the street. It was late, much later than I had intended to stay out. The orange glow from the street lamps followed me everywhere I went, as though I was in some sort of spotlight. I tugged my jacket tighter around my shoulders, regretting my choice to walk home alone. I hoped the wedding day would be warmer than it was now; everything would be ruined if we had to bring it inside.

I turned the corner and found a gang of men at the bottom of the street. They were yelling loudly and fooling around, swinging bottles in the chilly air. Drunk. I hurried my footsteps further, it seemed silly to turn around and go back to Vera's to call my father, the house was only another street away.

"Rose!" I froze in my stride as I heard one of them call my name. The voice was familiar; Royce.

Slightly cautious, I made my way over to them. They were all smartly dressed – though ruffled – and I recognised some of them as Royce's friends. Only a few faces I didn't know lingered in the shadows. I smiled at them all, then looked up at Royce. He was smiling at me too, but I didn't like the gleam in his eyes.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce called this much louder than needed, and his words echoed down the street. The others laughed stupidly, leaving me in even more confusion, "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long" Royce was grinning now, the gleam more apparent.

One of his friends sauntered over, and I recognised the dark hair and tanned skin to be John, Royce's new friend from Atlanta. He eyed me greedily, like I was a horse he was evaluating for purchase.

"What did I tell you John" Royce reached forwards and grabbed my arm, tugging me along roughly, "Isn't she lovelier than all of your Georgia peaches?" At this I felt a little flattered, and I managed to smile at John, even though my stomach felt queasy with fear.

"Its hard to tell, she's all covered up…" Royce looked me up and down, making me feel oddly exposed.

And then Royce clawed at my arm, tearing my jacket from me. The brass buttons sprung from the material, making my ears ring as they clattered all over the street around us. They laughed even louder now, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was Royce behaving this way? Why did he want to hurt me? I hadn't noticed all the shards of glass scattered amongst the street before, they'd obviously had a lot to drink.

"Show him what you look like Rose!" Royce moved on to my hair, ripping my hat from my head.

The pins tugged my hair right from the roots, leaving pain prickling all over my scalp. I cried out, and they seemed delighted. And he didn't stop there. I continued to scream as Royce roughly removed my clothes, leaving me shivering in the wind. They pounced on me then, scratching my skin and ripping out my hair. I couldn't even open my mouth to ask why they were hurting me, I was too terrified to speak. My sobs grew softer as my energy evaporated from me.

"You'll have to find yourself a new bride, Royce" John laughed as they finally started to walk away.

They thought I was dead… I wished that I were. My blood flowed out around me, and every part of my body ached in pain. Somebody had to come soon; my screams had been so loud…

Footsteps tapped along the pavement, seemingly coming my way. I closed my eyes, my breathing heavy as I waited for whomever it was to save me. I felt something being draped over my shuddering body, and then gentle arms lifted me up. I leant my pounding head against a rock hard chest, not caring who it was. I felt the wind whoosh past me, though it didn't appear that we were moving. Maybe I _was_ dead, and now I was on my way to Heaven. Though the pain was still there. Maybe it was Hell…

It was warm, and as I slowly opened my eyes a bright light glared upon me. A face was hovering above me, and as my eyes began to focus properly I saw that it was Dr. Cullen. I groaned, closing my eyes again. I disliked the Cullen's; they were all so much more beautiful than me, and I couldn't understand how that was possible. Even the Doctor and his brother in law – Edmund, was it? – were more attractive.

The pain was dulling now, at least. Then suddenly it fired up again, more prominent than before. I screamed out loud, not caring if my shrieks sounded as if I were being murdered. I'd rather go through what Royce had done to me than feel agony like this. It was everywhere; creeping up my throat, surging through my blood stream, circling around my wrists and ankles, scorching the tips of my fingers and toes.

"Stop it!" I gasped.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Dr. Cullen's hand wrapped around my own trembling one, "It'll be over soon though, I promise. And you'll never have to feel pain again" He said in a soothing tone.

"Just kill me!" I yelled, hissing as the pain increased.

"Ssh…" Dr. Cullen's attempts to calm me were fruitless, and eventually his hand left mine and he didn't speak for a long time.

"Please… Please…" I whispered the word over and over again, but it made no difference.

Eventually I realised that my performance wasn't helping the slightest, and I held my body still, biting down hard on my lip and Dr. Cullen began to explain what was happening to me, how I would change when it was all over.

After a while I managed to block out the pain a little, and I tried to concentrate in on the new voices around me.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale!" That had to be Mrs. Cullens' brother. I didn't like the way he said my name, like I was a disgusting creature he was horrified to have in his home.

"I couldn't just let her die" Dr. Cullen's voice was quiet, almost as if he were speaking to himself, "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste"

"I know" Edmund's – no wait, Edwards! – voice sounded dismissive.

Dr. Cullen's voice was a mere whisper now, "It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her"

"Of course you couldn't" Mrs. Cullen's voice was quiet too, though it had an optimistic air about it.

"People die all the time" Edward's voice was hard, "Don't you think she's just a little recognisable, though? The King's will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiends" He growled.

They knew it had been Royce who had attacked me then.

Soon the pain disappeared from my finger tips, and gradually disappeared from the rest of my body, too. When it was all gone, I breathed in reliefe and sat up to find myself in a cosy bed. I twirled my fingers through the air, noticing how strong they felt.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward's voice sounded disgusted. I really didn't like him so far.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way" He replied.

Then they seemed to acknowledge that I was in the room, and in a more present state than before. Edward rolled his eyes and left, though Dr. Cullen smiled. Again he explained to me what I was, though this time I listened properly and understood more fully. My life had ended now, I knew that. I could never go back to being Rosalie Hale. I was a vampire now, beautiful and powerful.

This was not an end, but a beginning.

**Read and review :]**


	5. Edward: Part Two

****

I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**In this part Edward is transformed from a human to a vampire. Wrote in Edward's POV.**

* * *

"Edward" A voice whispered beside me.

I hadn't really been sleeping. I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. I didn't want to open my eyes; I knew what was going on. The voice repeated my name again, and I finally surrendered. Dr. Cullen was crouched by my beside, his eyes wide, his face tired looking. As soon as I saw the look he gave me, I knew what had happened. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, screwing them until lights popped in the blackness behind my eyelids. I shook my head from side to side, as if trying to discard my thoughts. There was a sigh.

"I am so sorry Edward" Carlisle said, "She gave up a great fight, but its over now. I'm sorry" He closed his eyes too, and put his head in his hands.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly.

"Your mother was taken to the mortuary ten minutes ago" The doctor finally looked up, "But I advise that you don't go down there right now. You aren't in the best shape yourself. Besides, I think you'd prefer to have a pleasant memory of her, not the one you will witness if you went to her now".

I looked down the ward. It was very nearly empty now. Only a few of us still clung on to life, and so many of the others looked as though they were about to slip away. There was even less help for us now, the doctors and nurses who had previously cared for us had been taken by the influenza too. It didn't surprise me that Dr. Cullen remained as healthy looking as ever. I knew his secret.

"Doctor... I heard you and my mother speaking the other night" I said.

"Did you?" Carlisle remained calm.

"Yes. You aren't..." I lowered my voice, "_Human_, are you?" I asked.

"No, Edward, I am not" Carlisle confessed. He was looking straight at me, his expression content. There was still trouble in his eyes though.

"You told my mother that you would save me if I ever got worse" I went on.

"Indeed I did. And I shall not break my promise, either" Carlisle told me.

"When do you think it'll happen then?" I said. Since I didn't know what he was, or what he was planning on doing to me, I couldn't be more specific. He understood me though.

"Soon, actually" He sighed, "We've been doubting for a while now that anyone in this room will recover. Everyone should be dead by the end of the month. Its such a terrible lose" Carlisle's face tightened in pain.

"I'm getting worse now, I can feel it" I said, spluttering at the end of my sentence as I broke into a coughing fit. More blood sprayed out over the old once white sheets.

"I know. Which is why, tonight, I am going to take you back to my home, and make the change that will save your life" Dr. Cullen said, taking me by surprise.

"Tonight?" I repeated.

He nodded, and rose from his position, walking off down the wall without another word. I lay there, in such a mixture of emotions that my head was spinning. I felt grief for the loss of my mother, for the loss of every member of my family. I was truly alone now. But there was also a collision of curiosity and excitement. I didn't want to work myself up only to be disappointed by my expectations of what was to come, so I focused on my mother instead. I was so weak now that there wasn't enough left in me to cry.

A nurse came by a while on, placing a glass of water by my side. She looked at me almost pityingly. I ignored her gaze and took a sip. The darkness was consuming the ward now, and I was wondering when Doctor Cullen would return. How were we getting to his house without the others noticing, anyway? Footsteps were coming down the ward, coming towards me. I knew them only too well.

"Please brace yourself, Edward. This won't take long" His soothing voice said in the shadows.

I felt surprisingly strong arms encase me, and then I was lifted up into the air. I closed my eyes and tried to focus as I had been asked to. It wouldn't do for me to suddenly faint during this. I wasn't aware where we was, but I could feel a gush of cool wind brush past my cheek as we travelled. I opened one of my eyes half way and quickly shut it again; everything around me was a blur and I felt as though I was about to vomit. Finally, the rocking motion stopped and everything was still. It was warm now, and I knew that we were inside. Carlisle gently put me down onto some soft and thick.

"I'm going to explain something to you first, Edward" I heard him say.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a bedroom. The bed I was lay on was heavily draped in silk and velvet. The furnishings around me, the very atmosphere, was luxurious and grand. I had never thought that Dr Cullen was so rich. There was nothing to suggest that another person was in the house with us. I knew that we were alone. Carlisle was sat in a chair just by the bed, his expression suddenly very serious, grave even.

"I've never done this before" He suddenly confessed, and I wondered if he had meant to say this out loud.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Edward, I am a vampire" He said it so clearly, so firmly, that I knew he was speaking the truth. I wasn't too familiar with vampires, I had only read about them once. I knew they were creatures associated with the devil anyway. They murdered mercilessly, they drank the blood of humans, they were evil. But looking at Dr Cullen's face, I found that very hard to believe.

"And you're going to turn me into one too" I said. It wasn't a question.

"I hope that I can. Like I said, I've never done this before, it could go horribly wrong. But I know how to do it, I don't think you need to worry that much" He replied.

"Will it be painful?" I queried nervously.

"I'm afraid so, yes. You will go through a great change. You will be the same person when you awake from the transformation though. You will simply be more defined, handsomer even. And you'll see things different. Maybe you'll have powers" He gave a faint smile.

I nodded, "Just do it" I sighed. I felt quite selfish, but I didn't want to die, I wanted to live like my mother had wished.

Carlisle nodded back, and rose from his chair. It all happened very quickly after that. Suddenly he was above me, and then he lunged. I tried to stay calm but the pain surged all to quickly. I roared in pain, but Carlisle did nothing to help me. But I knew that he couldn't. I sank into blackness, the fire taking me completely...

* * *

**That's the end of Edward's story. Please review :)**


End file.
